User talk:Larry1996
Welcome Hi, welcome to Idea Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Dino-drone page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) dude if your Superman 2011 series is based off of Smallville why aren't the real actors from smallville playing them even thoruhg they're animated? A.T.O.M. Season 3 Hi, it's TheUltimateAvenger, i added five episode ideas to your A.T.O.M. Season 3 page if you like them than could you wright back to me, because it would be cool if we could work on this together in a way that we could each do 13 episodes with in the series and wright plots for them and make a good overall story, as from doing a lot of my own films and series i have learn't that i can't always create a good series by my self and that it's good to have some help that's why lately me and my friend have been doing some films and series together and they turned out much better than i expected and now i would like to help you in making this season of A.T.O.M. as i am a huge fan of the show, thanks! Kl, where would u like me 2 start; Plot, Title, Villain. Also i thought that having a 6th member of the team would be kl, wat u think?? TheUltimateAvenger. Of course, i dont usually edit others' pages as i dont like it when someone messes my pages up ;) TheUltimateAvenger 23:20, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Ya, i'll get on it now! TheUltimateAvenger 23:22, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Added some stuff to A.T.O.M. season 3, done for 2day. TheUltimateAvenger 23:41, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Gonna have 2 work on how the serpent's tale came to be and Madia and her past, but dont have any ideas yet. TheUltimateAvenger 17:03, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Hey, Edited A.T.O.M. season 3, u like it? TheUltimateAvenger 23:03, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Ya sure, i'll edit them 2morrow. TheUltimateAvenger 23:16, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Hi, sorry i didn't reply or edit but usually i write episodes in my notes before putting them on the Idea Wiki but i haven't had a chance to think about new episodes as ive been working on LANTERNS (2012 TV Series) and Young Avengers (2013 TV Series), but ill try to edit some new episodes in the coming days and ill start 2day too. TheUltimateAvenger 18:28, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Hey, ya ill add to it now but i don't have any ideas for Overflow TheUltimateAvenger 21:40, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Someone send me message to add guan as a giant snake form in endgame, part 1 and it had ur signature under the mesaage. thats why i replyed to you. TheUltimateAvenger 13:10, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Ben 10: Omniverse yes you can use my idea for Ben 10 fan fiction wiki as long as TheUltimateAvenger name stays with it and just to let you know i will continue adding new episodes on this page. You could add 'Created by TheUltimateAavenger' at the bottom of your page. Thanks. PS: if it is of any interest to you, i am also working on a new live-action Ben 10 movie and will make a page about it sometime this week. Which ones would you like to use ?, TheUltimateAvenger. You can use my ideas, TheUltimateAvenger. Hey, can u also help me with some episodes of season 2 of Ben 10: Omniverse. Thanks TheUltimateAvenger 17:04, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Finished Season 1 of Omniverse, tell me wat u think?? TheUltimateAvenger 21:49, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Hey did u catch the Ben 10: Omniverse preview on CN?? TheUltimateAvenger 22:49, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Deadpool and his inferior friends go look at Deadpool and his inferior friends your skills are needed super hero squad season 3 Cant think of a super hero squad season 3 though and Roger craig smith would make a bad spider-man only Quinton flynn he reminds me of Neil Patrick harris, oh some guy from wikipedia put that RCS would be voicing spider man here his router adress 69.249.244.47 he's bad you know and your welcome about Deadpool, you should do a Tales from the crypt theme story :) Expand Super Hero Squad season 3 Expanded. There is a Black sheep episode Featuring The Juggernaut, Grim Reaper, Venom, and a Father's Day Celebration and Scarelt witch's Engagment to Vision. Oh And a Moon Knight Episode simalar to The Dark Knight. :) Spider-man brave and the bold Sure Horsemen Of Apcolapsye You Might want to think of the names of the Horsemen of Apcolapsye in WATX Season 2 Warfare WATX Wait Til you see Transformers Warfare, It's like X men Legends, and Marvel Ultimate Ailliance put together. More Wolverine and the X men info around. Highlander Series Do you ever consider of doing a Highlander series? No. there is a page called Transformers (Sequel Trilogy) before your's though. There is a page called Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes Season 2, your skills are needed. Avengers Ask and ye Shall Recieve Spider-Man: MARVEL Team-Up Your Spider-Man: MARVEL Team-Up series is kinda a hit. I'll Make the teasers since i made most of the episode titles. PS The Prowler Strikes back will feature the prowler. No but look at Spider-Man: MARVEL Team-Up did more Sure I'll call you when Spider-Man: MARVEL Team-Up villians are done. the villian list is all done now comes the voices. Did more stuff I put up for the villians the Voices of the villians of Spider-Man marvel Team up is done, plus a few more stuff to help The Prowler Strikes Back! '' ''The Scourge of Sunfire!'' ''Fear Fin Fang Foom! The Siege of The Skrulls!, Part 2 A League of his Own! Mayhem in Murderworld! The Infinty Crusade!, Parts 1 and 2 The Merry Marvel Marching Society! Are needed your help. WATX Cant think of any WATX 2 plans though. Quibble from WIkipedia must suffer, went to do editing because to protect from Mark Marino. Brave and Bold Eh Sorry. Not in the mood right now. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Dvi1bBBcAyc This link features the final scene of the Show and Henry Winkler voices The Ambush Bug (AKA DC's Deadpool) Last word is Goodnight. Yeah. But that is personal back then. Although I would like a page Called Young Justice Invasion to be made, so we can both work on it. I also Talked to voice actor David Sobolov on Facebook, saying he will appear in the second season though. Deadpool Thanks for the notice. and Its all fixed. It's Time we brought back, "Deadpool And His Inferior Friends". Would you make more NPC Characters and maybe a storyline, with levels? As Quinton Flynn Would say as Spider-man, "If You Say So". Mark Marino Good Morning to you sir. Remember Spider-Man Marvel team ups that we did? well guess what? Mark Marino vandalize the page but i took care of it. Could you talk to him? If you say so. Anyway, really like your story for Deadpool and his Inferior friends by the by. We got to think of Quotes though. Might I Suggest the jaw dropper? http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Oj4pYkqjCNg&feature=related I See you got a warning from Marino Eh? Dont Worry though. I know his weeknesses, and the fact his wikipedia username, Graviton4, and his Ip Adress is 96.240.94.62. He puts alot of Lies Off the Internet. Make sure you look up Optimusolo, he's helpful, and the fact he started behindthevoiceactors.com Amazing. Anywho, I put up more dates for YJ Invasion and if Marino comes by "Tinkering", notify me at once. but still, liked your Deaadpool and his Inferior friends story. Hey guys, Sorry to hear you are having problems with Mark - He currently is serving a 6-month ban on our site - behindthevoiceactors.com - I can tell you he goes under the following names as well : MarkMarino, ShadowHawk, Receptor and more. His two IP Addresses are 74.110.20.122 and 96.240.94.62. I don't know how I can help you though as I am unaware of how to block people from wikia/wiki's OptimusSolo 07:07, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Ok. I was thinking that a spinoff of brave nad the bold called the Justice league International page would take over the brave and the bold since it's almost over. I did more work for YJ invasion with all the dates put up DC Universe Vs capcom Could you put up more stages for DC Universe Vs Capcom: Brawl Of the Heroes? Later this week, but yeah. I also read that producers James Tucker and Michael Jelenic and writer J.M. DeMatteis have announced that they've all expressed interests in doing a Justice League International animated series spin-off. We will be making the Red Rocket voiced by Peter Lurie. A Batgirl tv series huh? Good idea. We can call it, "Batgirl The Animated Series" or "Batgirl The Animation" All Righty Then. We better make sure Mark Marino does not "Tinker" it. The Tick How good are you for making episodes of my revived project, The Tick (2010 series)? Why Yes I do. We will have 5 seasons and 65 episodes put together. 13 episodes per season. I have some names. *Batgirl Begins Part One *Batgirl Begins Part Two *Batgirl Bagins Part Three *Catwalk *Mothman *Poison Plant *Calendar Man *Ice Cometh *Law and Order *Underground *Joke on the Bat *Arkham Asylum Part One *Arkham Asylum Part Two More to come very soon. Cant Think of anything right now I am stumped. Although I did saw you work on a Spinoff Called Deadpool: The Animated Series I created. You Do the episode guides while I do more BATJLI, and the teaser, Dwight Schultz - Professor Ivo, Rick D Wasserman - Clayface, Peter MacNicol - Mad Hatter, and Diedrich Bader - Hush for BATJLI. Somewhat but Yes. But Please Do Not Tell him though. Ok Then Ok We may Block Autovolt and Mark Marino is Back. Oh and he ask about Spider-Man: Marvel Team Ups, I Made the Whole Cast. I Think we won't be able to see Mark Marino for a Long time. I scared him away. Sources What you need is a Source, that which you do not have. and once your block is Up, go to the talk page and disscus. You have been blocked for 48 hours, and your friend Al, I asked for his Permission for his voice acting Ideas. TraGould However, he was put on a warning on the Marvel Animated wiki and told him to go on this site. So he can put his fancruft ideas here. Yes. What's Going On? What Happen? Oh Fennoy. Yeah, I gave him Permission for my voice acting ideas while I was gone. Both he and out friend jayjac did work on Deadpool and his Inferior friends, that what he was telling me. And undo edit from Autovolt GTS on our pages though. Just Taking a Break from Ideas Wiki, and Popping out every now and then. I Even managed to scare out Mark Marino from this wiki. Thank you Thank You my old friend, thank you for fixing the cast, Oh and I thought up an Idea, We should think up Pokemon: Scarlet and Cerulean!, so what do you think? Tragould 17:19, January 26, 2012 (UTC)Tragould Well he however, Tragould was doing a doing a series of Disruptive Editng on Wikipedia, from his fancruft mind. He went to go do you Batman:Brave and the bold page. Hello, Larry1996, are you able to get in touch with OptimusSolo? I need to know if I will be able to ge back onto the Behind the Voice Actors website next month for sure. If you get this message can you please contact OptimusSolo for me?Mark Shadow 00:10, January 27, 2012 (UTC) The DC Superfriends Show Hey Lar, It's Me Al, you pal. I Created a Page called The DC Superfriends Show, and you can join in the edit. We Better make sure Mark Marino and AutovoltGTS does not Edit. The DC Superfriends show episodes titles are done. Go Check it out. Mr.Fennoy must be stopped! Larry that creep just ruined our Trilogy of Transformers Live Action, that does it, let everyone know and watch out for this son of a bitch is ruining our casts, and he must be stopped, that does it we have to stop him once and for all from ruining our stories and ideas! Tragould 03:35, February 2, 2012 (UTC)Tragould P.S. report him to the bullies site at once! Tragould 03:35, February 2, 2012 (UTC)Tragould Remember Deadpool And His Inferior Friends we did? Well our friend Jayjac Did his work to. And he did a good job. Now what we need are stages. Deadpool Cartoon Remember we Edited The Deadpool Cartoon we did? I Managed to Create some Lost Episodes, and You can Make some. What I did I made is Deadpool vs Mr. Sinister, Kang, and Alpha Flight. Good Luck Episodes Sure. I Finished the first 20 episodes of the show All there is left is the last 45 More. There are 65 episodes total. Season One of The DC Superfriends Show is Done. Now Here are the rest: Season Two: The 4th World: Part One The 4th World: Part Two Gorilla Warfare Hush Like A Baby The Ultra-Humanite Strikes The Sea of all Evil Toyman's Funtime The Red Family A Major Disaster Curse of the Cobra When the Creeper Leaps Where is Warworld? Tales from the Scarecrow Height Matters Brainiac's Brainpower Wings of a Hawk A Wonderful Mother Grundy's Big Comeback The Streching Law Paradise Lost The Immortal Named Savage Superman's Pal Zatanna's Trick The Tornado Runs The Strange Doctor: Part One The Strange Doctor: Part Two Season Three: Color Wars: Part One Color Wars: Part Two The Bat Family Captain Marvel's Black Sheep Killer Moth Strikes The Batman The Seige of Starro (AKA Starro Wars) Super Best Friends Forever Golden Fame Saving Sidekicks What Goes Around Comes Around Three Times the Fun When Sinestro Strikes The Final Battle Don't Forget the DC Superfriends Show. We can both do the 3rd season together. Hey Hey Larry1996, It's me Al Your buddy. Got a Problem with Spoonwave huh? His last undo was by a mistake, he did not mean it though. While I was gone, I made a new Username. You can now call me SirHumanite or Al if you want. Come stop by If you Want. Done It's Done. I will call you for The DC Superfriends Show Season Three episodes. I cracked down the 2nd season. Ideas again Hey larry I see we made a new friend in Al, maybe he could help us with our ideas for Ben 10, oh and on Ben 10 Planet Wikia, I seen Rook's image, Blox's, Gravitakk's, and Feedback, I guess our ideas came to life after all, I wonder if SonicRex or GatorCroc might end up there someday or Inorcat, and I hope they stop making Gwen so ugly with a voice of a stuffy nose! Tragould 20:34, March 3, 2012 (UTC)Tragould Fan Fic Sorry Lar. Not interested into that kind of fan fiction but thanks for asking. Remember, I'm your buddy Alan (or Al if you want). By the way, The DC Superfriends Show Season Two is Done, and I am working on some Marvel Spinoffs to Deadpool and Spider-Man that we worked on. It's good to be back. Need Help Contacting Admin on BTVA If you are there, I need your help. I can't seem to contact Optimus Solo or anyother admin on Behind the Voice Actors website. Could you please get him to tell me why and how I can be reenabled to send messages to my fellow members?Mark Shadow 00:58, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Continuity Hey Lar. I made a Spin-Off for the Deadpool and Spider-Man shows we been working on called Captain America: The American Legend. ''Those shows exisit within the Same Continuty, and also would write down the plots for ''The American Legend, the titles are done. He is at the Next Avengers 2 Page. Glad Glad I founded Tragould for you, would you do the plots for the episodes for Captain America: The American Legend and Iron Man: Force Works? Pokesqaud: Green and Yellow! Larry since we have SirHumanite as a friend maybe he could make a new cast for Pokesqaud Yellow or Green and maybe Percepticon Green and Yellow, cause I want to see if he has a good mind in casts as we do, and well, You could as him which one he wants to do and see what he does on Pokemon, Ben10, Heroes unite wiki, oh and could you make edits on the Live Action Secret of NIHM? Tragould 16:41, March 6, 2012 (UTC)Tragould Sorry Uh No sorry. No casting ideas about that though, Tragould can take care of that. But You and him can put up categories for Tales From The Cryptkeeper (2010 Series). I'll Call him to do another idea as soon as I can. He just undid what I edited! SirHumanite just undid what I edited on Young Justice Invasion! Tragould 20:13, March 6, 2012 (UTC)Tragould If he makes his own pages that's fine with me. Can you tell him to continue the page Freakazoid! (2010s Series) and Earthworm Jim (2010 Series), I think his episdoes are perfect for the revivals I made. I Sent him a message. nope. he is not there. Asked Done Silver Surfer: Galactic Travler Hey Lar, would you work on the final five episodes of Silver Surfer: Galactic Travler? Sure. Once agian I'm Sorry, but i cant think aboout it right now. Sorry Lar. Not into it. News Hmm. Good Idea. Most of them are affilated with Greg Weisman, So We can do it. Anywho, I was thinking of a Justice League Spin-Off from Young Justice, ''and our "Friend" Mark Marino got his wiki account Disabled Globally wide, so we wont worry about him anymore. Everything is set and ready for Justice League of America (2013 series). Hey Larry1996 Loving the work your doing with A.T.O.M. season 3, keep it up Ben 10 Can you let SirHumanite know that Kari Wahlgren is the real Gwen and not Ashley Johnson, since she's the voice of the Robot Gwen could you let him know! Tragould 21:05, March 29, 2012 (UTC)Tragould Gotcha Gotcha. Tell him Thank You for his work on The Tick. Ask him how did he made the names The Gloot and Horse Girl. Ok. Tell Him that he can make more Character Names for The Tick. But as long it's a pardoy of Characters from Marvel, DC, and others. Right. I gave him a Couple Pages, for him so he'll do good. Tell him to beware of Autovolt GTS He'll Pop up. Done WATX Season 2 is Done. Good thing it's part of the same universe as Avengers: EMH. I will call you for help on the final ''Spider-Man: Web of Heroes Spin-off, X-Men: Mutant Legacy ''when it is ready. Set and Go Ok Lar, ''X-Men: Mutant Legacy ''is ready. The Cast and Characters are done, but the Episodes are need to set. Jurassic Justice Can you make some of the Episode plots for Jurassic Justice, oh can you think up a new Swan Princess animated series? Tragould 00:39, April 4, 2012 (UTC)Tragould Done. Back Har Lar I'm Back. The new name of mine, "CrossingRiver" will be for another wiki soon. Anywho remember, Justice League of America is done with the airdates.SirHumanite 02:18, April 8, 2012 (UTC) The 10th Member I have an Idea Larry, well since Brown is a part of the Color Spectrum, so I thought that should be the color of the 10th member of the Pokesqaud, and I think you should find out which character should be the 10th Member of Ash's Pokesqaud and think of a good actor or actress for her/him, and the same for the Percepticons on Pokesqaud! Tragould 16:55, April 8, 2012 (UTC)Tragould To answer that! To answer your question, I must tell you how the True nine realms got made, you see Ash's Mom Delia Ketchum/Samantha Simpson was in a time before Pokemon existed or even the Realms Seperated, she was young and was into science and was a spy, she didn't know that she married an immortal Liraris Cachan/Alan Ketchum, you see a meteorite crashed landed on the world causing them to seperate into different dimensions, you see in Starfire's story was a untold story that when she was young she was rescued by an unkown force the Man-Dragon, before he got bad, you see Misty as Starfire's human identity kept her safe from being found by the Gordanians again, and Blackfire was tortured for her betrayal, Robin got into womanizing because a piece of Anthesis went inside him awakening his dark and wicked side!, Ash never wanted revenge Gary cheated by drugging Charazard with Caracine in Indigo league, Switched opponents in the Johto League, Tranqulized pikachu with an invisible dart by Harley in Hoen, Gary disguised himself as Tobias and used Latios and Darkrai (the same Latios an Darkrai Ash got to know in the movies and Gary faked their deaths and mindcontrolled them), and didn't you see something querry about Brendan the Frontier Brain, the Spirit of Pokelantis was just Dusklops's psychic attack suspecting Brendan lied and cheated just to be powerfull overhim! P.S. Ash's mom probably kept her secret from her son just to not worry Ash! Tragould 23:14, April 9, 2012 (UTC)Tragould Lord of the Backyard Sure!, oh and by the way look on Deviant Art for my Story the Lord of the Backayard on my spot and let me know what you think! Tragould 23:43, April 9, 2012 (UTC)Tragould Totally Spies I heard season six is going to be on 2013, and Can you make some edits on Jurassic Justice and Pokesqaud for me? Tragould 23:07, April 10, 2012 (UTC)Tragould Fantastic Idea Another Fantastic Four Series? Sure. Another part of the Marvel Universe we have been making. It will Have 39 episodes, and i will call you when it is set.SirHumanite 16:48, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Fantastic Four: World's Greatest is ready for you to edit.SirHumanite 17:45, April 12, 2012 (UTC) I don't mind if someone else hhas a Fantastic Four movie on here, but don't make it the same title as someone else's. Come up with something original. Maybe Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Heroes. Just don't have it the same name as someone else's. Help Hey Lar. Would you put up the Decriptions and names of the Title cards for ''The DC Superfriends Show? Just like when you did for Super hero Squad Season Three.SirHumanite 06:25, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Super Hero Squad That seems Great. Now after we are done with that, we can do a video game tie-in called Marvel Super Hero Squad: Cosmic Cube Wars. How about that as well? Also The Apocalypse Season will be of a what if/Lost Season of the series. Ready All Right Lar. The Pages are Set: Marvel Super Hero Squad: Season Three ''- Television Show ''Marvel Super Hero Squad: The Cosmic Cube Wars -'' Tie-In Video Game Let's do this thing.SirHumanite 07:09, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Plotlines Thanks. We have to think of the plots of a little while. We can use the Lost Season, and The Show for ideas.SirHumanite 18:01, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Dont Know Yet. But soon.SirHumanite 01:02, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Titles and else Lar! I took care of the Episode titles for Marvel Super Hero Squad: Season Three. And I was thinking, Since this season is bigger, Lets bring every character from the Past two Seasons (Minus The Werewolf by Night's Dimension, Planet Hulk, Ringmaster, and 1602) In the season. And we can add new characters to the season too.SirHumanite 05:15, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Consider It Done. I Will call you when you are ready.SirHumanite 07:27, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Young Avengers is ready. Request Here's the 18 Voices that Tragould asked *Cam Clarke *Jim Cummings *Corey Burton *Steven Blum *John Kassir *Grey DeLisle *John DiMaggio *Brad Garrett *Vannessa Marshall *Jennifer Hale *George Coe *Carlos Alazaraqui *Olivia d'Abo *Robin Atkin Downes *Phil Morris *Jeff Bennett *David Faustino *Tara Strong Hope this would do. Tell him glad to be of service.SirHumanite 01:20, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Oh. This kinda easy: Good * *Cam Clarke *Steven Blum *Grey DeLisle *John DiMaggio *Jennifer Hale *George Coe *Carlos Alazaraqui *David Faustino *Tara Strong Bad * *Robin Atkin Downes *Phil Morris *Jeff Bennett * *Brad Garrett * *Jim Cummings * *Corey Burton * *Olivia d'Abo * *John Kassir * *Vannessa Marshall *Hope All Goes WellSirHumanite 21:32, April 23, 2012 (UTC) yah i can make edits to gi joe Dej12cookies I'l Try. Going to start the Summary, then the season plot.SirHumanite 20:53, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Here it is! Here it is, Grandma worked very hard on this one! Tragould 20:45, April 25, 2012 (UTC)Tragould Gotcha There. I was Doing some house work today. And Tomorrow I have a Eye-Doctor Appointment. I'll be done soon as I can.SirHumanite 02:36, April 26, 2012 (UTC) Hey Larry, I really want you to look at my page Pokesqaud and tell me if I got the designs right for your blue Team! Tragould 23:09, April 26, 2012 (UTC)Tragould I'll get on it right away. Just came back from the doctor's.SirHumanite 23:46, April 26, 2012 (UTC) Final Five We will work on the Final Five Episodes of Superhero Squad tomorrow. Right Now, I'll be working on some unfinished pages. I will come by to see what's happening. Also, tell Tragould beware of Autovolt.SirHumanite 01:30, April 27, 2012 (UTC) I'll try think of the Opening & Closing parts of the theme, and the Conclusions. After we are done. We will go back to do DC Superfriends.SirHumanite 19:03, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Your TSSM Season 3 request has been taken care of it. Would you help with Tragould with his DC Universe I Made for him, I will be bringing him his DC Universe Feature. Just like when I gave him his Marvel Universe feature.SirHumanite 06:11, April 29, 2012 (UTC) I Will Try.SirHumanite 18:40, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Done Young Justice issues 20-55 are all done.SirHumanite 21:18, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Heroes and Villains for what? a specific series or film and which type of heroes, iron man, batman, wolverine, daredevil, green lantern etc. ??????? TheUltimateAvenger 12:01, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Ok for the heroes' actors: *Robert Downey Jr. *Chris Evens (Favourite) *Huge Jackman *Samuel L. Jackson *Jeremy Renner *Chris Hemsworth *Andrew Garfield *Ryan Reynolds *Christian Bale (Favourite) and for the villains: *Tom Hiddleston (Favourite) *Mark Strong *Tom Hardy (Favourite) *Heath Ledger *Liam Neeson *Mickey Rourke *Thomas Haden Church *Julian McMahon *Hugo Weaving Done! Would you still put up the Title Cards of ''The DC Super Friends, While I Do the Recaps for TSSM?SirHumanite 18:21, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Reprising his role as Dum Dum Dugan from the 1990's Iron Man cartoon in TSSM. and credit him as W. Morgan Sheppard. Help! Lar! We have a new AutovoltGTS kinda Editor. He is called himself Beyond94. Let's Talk to him about not editing Justice League: International (2013 TV Series).SirHumanite 04:53, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Kevin Grevoix Not that I know Of for Kevin in TSSM Season 3. Would you continue with the title cards for the DC Superfriends Show, then I'll call you?SirHumanite 20:12, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Sure You got it. Also Greg Weisman states he would like to do a Spinoff of Young Justice. Let's continue with Justice League of America (2013 series) when I'm Done.SirHumanite 05:07, May 19, 2012 (UTC) You asked about the Wonder Woman poster. I am making a Wonder Woman movie on here to help build towards my Justice League movie. I misunderstood you. I hinestly don't know who it is, I just found it online. Hey Larry I have something for you!!!Tragould 23:07, May 21, 2012 (UTC)Tragould JLU Hey Lar. I can Help you with the JLU season 5. BTW I Finished putting up all the episode names for Young Avengers Season 2.SirHumanite 19:24, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Anymore Mermaid characters? is there anymore like you had me do Julie and Kitty? Tragould 15:43, May 27, 2012 (UTC)Tragould Irene is part of the cast for TSSM as Jean DeWolffe, But the rest can be her family members.SirHumanite 01:11, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Marvel: Universe X (video game) has been done. I added Daran Norris as Captain America in the game. Tell tragould whenever he will add Daran Norris on his Projects, Make sure he says "DINKLEBERG" from the meme. He'll get some laughs.SirHumanite 18:39, May 28, 2012 (UTC) I'm On It. I had a Chance to organize my Talk page. Talk to me on the section that has your name, also the game is set in the Ultimate Marvel Universe.SirHumanite 02:03, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Continue Hey Lar, I'm going to continue with Marvel Universe X right now, it's almost done. Would you continue with the episodes of Fantastic Four: World's Greatest, and ansk Tragould if he can come with the plot for Hard Knocks with the Mad Thinker?SirHumanite 20:01, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Forgot Lar, I forgot to tell you about Hard Nocks with the Mad Thinker ''episode for Tragould to work on, The Ultimate Versions of the Fantastic four are Created by The Mad thinker, and they have been ordered to go to war with the Real Fantastic Four.SirHumanite 20:20, May 30, 2012 (UTC) I Havent been much around lately today, I was a little sick. Marsden is Nova, & Peirson is Willie Lumpkin. PS: Would you continue doing more episodes of Fantastic Four: World's Greatest? Scorpion's Sting. I wont be around much today. I caught a little cold. While I'm Gone, we could ask Jayjac for help.SirHumanite 20:13, June 3, 2012 (UTC) WATX Sure. I think it is almost Quite Done, what with the addttion of Mesmero. Would you continue with episodes of Fantastic Four: World's Greatest & title cards for the DC Superfriends Show?SirHumanite 01:23, June 4, 2012 (UTC) I'm On it. Tell Tragould If he has any Ideas for episodes, make sure they are part in the arc sections that he will type. Dont Forget FF: World's Greatest.SirHumanite 04:03, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Uh Sure. I am. Just thinking about it. Expect it in a few minutes. WATX Done All Edits of WATX is done. Would you continue with the episodes of ''Fantastic Four: World's Greatest?SirHumanite 04:55, June 7, 2012 (UTC) VACATION Hey, you don't mind doing bios for the Percepticon Gold team on Pokesquad, and good news it's summer vacation for me! P.S. On Pokesqaud, I want you to make a Pokesqaud and Percepticon team's consisting of Actors from Avenger's Earth's Mightiest Heroes, Transformers Animated, Teen Titans, and Ben 10: Omniverse! Tragould 15:33, June 7, 2012 (UTC)Tragould Oh, nice job, and maybe you can do the same thing to the Percepticons too, like you did for Pokesqaud White! Tragould 22:55, June 7, 2012 (UTC)Tragould Mythology I just created Mythology, can you add some creatures to it! Tragould 23:37, June 9, 2012 (UTC)Tragould P.S. Can you do some edits on Pokesqaud, and Dino Force? Tragould 23:37, June 9, 2012 (UTC)Tragould News Hey I took care of what you asked. Got some sad News, Avengers: EMH is cancled, will be replacing a new series called Avengers: Assemble ''& AutovoltGTS just came back, Tell Tragould to be on the lookout for him, and when he adds Daran Norris to his projects, make sure in he says "DINKLEBERG"! He'll know what it means.SirHumanite 02:48, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Not much though. But I would take care of it. This is for ''Avengers Assemble right? Done Avengers Assemble ''is now done. Would you Do episodes for ''Superman: The Man of Steel (2010's Series)?SirHumanite 06:23, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Talking With Beasts Hey Larry can you do some edits on Talking with Beasts, and Talking with Dinosaurs, oh can you make for a Ben 10 Episode on Ben10Fancfic a Transformaton sequence for Gwen's nightmare from Original Series Gwen to Alien Force and Ultimate Alien Gwen? Tragould 22:25, June 10, 2012 (UTC)Tragould Weisman's Casting has been done. Would you continue with episodes of FF: World's Greatest & Superman: The Man of Steel (2010's Series)?SirHumanite 05:32, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Ok Sure. Plus I dont think Issac is doing any Resident Evil stuff but why not, And Granny Goodness not voiced by a guy? That is the most funniest thing ever. Error Fixed The error was fixed. Oh when you continue with Episodes of Fantastic Four: World's Greatest, tell Tragould that his Fantastic Four Cartoon can be in CGI as well. I thought of it due to the sucess of Green Lantern: The Animated Series.SirHumanite 05:45, June 13, 2012 (UTC) I'll go do that right now. Have not seen him as well. Maybe he is taking a vacation.SirHumanite 07:01, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Beyond94 just came back as 94Beyond. Worse of all, he sended me a bad message.SirHumanite 19:35, June 14, 2012 (UTC) If he makes pages on his own, then Yes. Oh and when you are done, would you start working on JLA (TV Series)?SirHumanite 20:14, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Uh Sure. Would you continue with the Episodes of Fantastic Four: WG?SirHumanite 20:54, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Young Avengers Done! Skrulls are also Added. Would Continue with both JLA & Fantastic Four: WG?SirHumanite 07:05, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Pokesquad Hey Larry, could you do some edits on Pokesqaud including the Silver Pokesqaud and Silver Percepticons, oh and you can put the actors you put for either groups in the Cast list below, and some episodes P.S. I want you to have a look at Marvel Movies Wiki and check out the rumors of the upcoming Marvel Films! Tragould 17:24, June 17, 2012 (UTC)Tragould:) Oh can you make Percepticon Silver, not to rush you and give you too much, and well let me know what you heard from rumorsTragould 21:41, June 17, 2012 (UTC)Tragould! YA Done & Done. Added future members & Dates for season 2.SirHumanite 02:32, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Pokquad's Most Wanted List Hey Larry, I would like tou to do some edits on the Pokesqaud's Most Wanted list, you can add any villain you would like! P.S. Don't forget what type or episode they appear in ! Tragould 21:32, June 20, 2012 (UTC)Tragould Owena Hey Larry look Owena on this series, and click the DeviantArt link, and go to that site, and tell me what you think of the artist's artwork, and last but least see if he like with Sirhumanite, could help out with our editing? P.S. you might see a Film and TV What if, that I requested from him! Tragould 15:30, June 23, 2012 (UTC)Tragould Percepticon Crystal Hey Larry you don't mind making the cast for Perception Crystal, and by the way can you do some edits on Transylvania? Tragould 17:13, June 24, 2012 (UTC)Tragould The Batman Series Hey Larry1996, I am sorry, I thought Zatanna Zatara was a bad guy. Should I replace her with Black Mask, Bruno Mannheim, King Snake, or someone else? I think Black Mask might be the best because he has a good mask for a movie and hasn't been in media too much, but I'm not too sure. Thanks. Dominij004 23:18, June 24, 2012 (UTC)Dominij004 Hey Larry1996, I changed it, I will probably finish the last movie in the series soon. thanks Dominij004 00:20, June 25, 2012 (UTC)Dominij004